Memories
by Yaoi writer 4eva
Summary: this is gonna start of PG13 and work up the scale...tee hee. Yaoi, what would you expect, possible lemons soon!
1. Chapter one

Warning: This is a lemony, juicy yaoi! Male male, ya know! If you don't like it, my muses advise you to leave, and I advise you to turn tail and run if ya don't like the thought of rivals pairing up...if ya know what I mean? ;-D  
  
~Painful Memories~  
  
Squall lay there, weeping. He could no longer face the fact that Rinoa was coming for him. He remembered their first sex.  
  
#flashback# She entered the room, losing no time. "Get your clothes off."  
  
"Rinoa...I'm a virgin...I wanna stay like that!"  
  
"Fool...get your clothes off!"  
  
He had been unable to resist. Her skin had been smooth, slippery...like a snakes. #end flashback#  
  
He threw his head back, weeping.  
  
****  
  
Seifer passed the door, and hearing Leonhart's tears, a feeling rushed through him. A feeling of being drawn, and a feeling of caring for the man. He kicked in the door, and stood, gazing open mouthed at the scene. The commander lay there, wrists slit open, bleeding, tears and blood streaking his face.  
  
"Squall..."  
  
The brunette lifted his head...the object of his passion...Rinoa had used his image to torment him...  
  
Seifer knew something was wrong. He knelt beside his rival. "I'm going to get help...hang on." But then he saw, Squall was dying quickly.  
  
"Fuck.." He tore the bloodstained shirt off his body. "Fuck Squall."  
  
They had become so much closer since he had been readmitted into the garden. He remembered that afternoon...  
  
[Note from author] My muses tell me to cliffhanger it, so, here ya go, a wonderful cliffhanger! Next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"Squall." Seifer had yelled, seeing him alone in the café. "How are you?" He looked closer at Squall. His shoulders were shaking and his head was in his arms. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"N-n-no...Please go"  
  
#End flashback#  
  
Now Squall was like this! "Fuck Squall." It was all he could say. He leapt to his feet. He ripped up his own shirt, tying it tight round Squall's wrists, and ran out. If he had to get the whole garden up to help Squall, he damn well would!  
  
Squall was so strong. What could be going on? He banged on the door of the infirmary.  
  
"Kadawaki!" He kicked it. "help! Get the hell awake!"  
  
The sleepy doctor opened the door. "Wossamatter?"  
  
"It's Commander Leonhart! Squall! He tried to kill himself! I bandaged him up, what else can I do?"  
  
"When he wakes up, comfort him, or get someone closer to him to, and in the morning bring him here."  
  
****  
  
Squall woke up, slowly. He felt an arm round him, helping him sit up. "Seifer?" He asked, confused. The blond looked happier at the sound of his voice. "Hush. You're just stressed." Squall then remembered what was going on, and clung to Seifer.  
  
"I remember...I couldn't face anything again...not love, not hate."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Rinoa...sorceress...cast a spell on me...he turned my emotions upside down."  
  
"She what!"  
  
"She made me love her...and hate you..." Seifer sat, dumbstruck. Then he realized.  
  
"You loved me until that spell...?"  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! Man I love these!  
  
Seifer muse: Hurry up and get me fucked! Male, female, I don't care.  
  
Squall muse: ...whatever. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
Squall looked away, then was surprised to feel Seifer take his hand. "Squall?" He asked. "Don't...don't be ashamed. It's alright." He wrapped his arms about the brunette. "I'm not ashamed of what I am."  
  
Squall croaked out. "You're...bi? Or g-"  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Squall didn't trust himself to speak. He leaned against his former rival for a moment. Then he placed his head on Seifer's chest, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?" Squall asked.  
  
"So...why don't you try and get to sleep?" Seifer had been about to say something else, but this hadn't seemed the time.  
  
Squall nodded, a little disappointed.  
  
But as Squall lay on his bed in the dark, Seifer heard a sob, and the soft breathing became faster. At a loss for anything else to do, the blond got up from his sleeping bag on the floor, and helped Squall sit up. He put his arms round the brunette awkwardly and held him like that till he calmed down.  
  
"I'm going to be here." He told Squall, seeing his panic as Seifer stood up. "Just a minute."  
  
After a moment, Squall heard a soft noise, and looking up, saw Seifer sliding into the bed with him. He smiled gently, "Nothing naughty, it's just so you know someone's here and I can hear if you feel alone." He kissed Squall's forehead, softly, hesitantly. "It's ok."  
  
And Seifer stayed with Squall all night, holding him in their sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Seifer muse: That was the perfect time for me to fuck him! *Eyes glaze*  
  
Me: *snappish* I might go all innocent again and not put any lemons in!  
  
Seifer Muse: *sulky* no fair! 


End file.
